A prosthesis or implant can be positioned in an anatomy, such as a human patient, for various purposes. For example, a prosthesis can be positioned to replace an articulating portion of an anatomy, or correct an anatomic functional deformity. An incorrectly installed or sized implant can result in pain, limit range of motion, increase wear debris, limit stability, and decrease the lifespan of the implant.